Bassinets provide a safe environment in which an infant child can rest. Typically, the bassinet is a child sleeping assembly that has a flat floor on which is a mattress pad with a fitted sheet. The child lies in the assembly. Usually a bassinet can accommodate a child until the child is about three months old. Some caregivers during that time change the infant's diaper while the infant is in the bassinet. Occasionally, however, this practice fouls the nest.
There is a need in the art for an improved child sleeping apparatus to separate the diaper changing activity from the child sleeping area.